Dream Dimension
by InvaderNerd
Summary: Okay, this is the first fan fiction I've shared publicly so Don't hate on me, I'm new here! (as of January 20th) And yeah. So if you wanna read it, read it, if you don't, the don't. Problem solved. Lemme see...Oh! Gaz is stuck with Zim and Dib and have to find their way out alive. So yeah...Hope you like it! invader nerd. :3
1. Flashback

_~*~Flashback~*~_

"Yeah, run home to your mommy you WIMP!" I heard them yell. I ran down the sidewalk, not even waiting for my older brother to come and comfort me. Tears flowed down my face silently as I held my books to my chest and ran. I didn't like it when people mock me for being so much of a wimp. I was only a 7 year old girl, and my mom had died a year ago. I still couldn't get why I was still so sensitive. In the movies and video games that I have seen, they always get tougher, not weaker. I ran in confusion and fear and hurt, wanting to get to the safe zone…Home.

_~*~flashback end~*~_

Gaz POV

It had been 9 years since I was the baby of second grade. My hair fell and rested softly on my shoulders as I walked down the halls to my locker. I pushed past all of the brain-dead monkeys that were taking up all of the space. They paid no mind to the purple-haired girl who was running away slowly from her brother, letting him get engulfed by the waves of people closing in on him. "Don't even look back." I told myself. I got a flash of something and the sound of the crowded hallway faded into nothingness. I looked around me and saw blood on the ground. I looked at myself and saw that the blood was coming from…me… I looked at what I was wearing. A plain white dress that was blood-stained, ripped, and muddy. The one gold trim was now red, and the white was brown with patches of blood dried onto it. Even though I could see the cut on my arm that needed stitches, I felt no pain. And then, just as suddenly as I went into another dimension, I was back in the halls of my school once again, maneuvering my way through the ocean of stupidity once more.


	2. New reality

Dib POV

"Gaz! Gaz! Ugh, where did she go?" I grumbled to myself, pushing people out of the way to see if my sister was anywhere near me. I ignored my special handcuffs cutting into my side as they got jostled from their casing. I would deal with it later. I saw a glimpse of her hair and went a little faster. I saw her turn and she was gone. Suddenly my hearing was gone and so were the people in the hall. I looked around to see myself standing in a cave with Gaz in someone's arms. She was bleeding and the boy holding her was crying. "No…NO!" He yelled, looking up and I noticed he was an alien. I tried to grab my cuffs and take him away, arrest him, but my feet were frozen in place. Tears began to fall off of my face. I looked around again and I was back in the hallway of the high school. I hope that wasn't reality…

Gaz POV

I walked to my classroom a little bit late, but almost no one was there. Except for Ms. Bitters (Why is that old hag still alive?) and a boy I had never seen before. He had black hair and greenish skin. His eyes were an ocean blue but had red tint on the whites. I set my stuff down and tried to walk out of the classroom, but before I could get to the door I heard the old hag's voice growl at me, "Ms. Membrane, what do you think you are doing? I did not give you permission to leave the classroom. Now, sit down back in your seat." "No." I heard myself say. I stopped and grabbed the doorknob. "No, I won't sit down. The class isn't full and you aren't saying anything worth my while. So if you will excuse me." I turned the handle and expected to find the crowded middle school hallway, but instead saw a whole new world, full of terror and death. I looked around at the graveyard and came to a realization. "Vampire piggy slayer…" I thought. I heard the sound of wings flapping and the squealing of pigs. Thinking quickly, I grasped the sword's hilt and pulled it out of the leather holder. I chopped one of the pigs in half and then a dozen more. Soon my hair was out of its original tight bun, and the hat had flown off of my head as the battle progressed. My clothes had been ripped by the close calls with the pink squealing balls of terror. My cape, hair, and other clothing was splattered and/or drenched in green blood. I ran behind a tombstone and forgot that this was all in my head, and passed out in the middle of battle, my whole world going black.


End file.
